SmoAce: Best Detention Ever
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: AU. Smoker is a teacher and Ace is a 17yr old student. Ace irritates almost everyone, but picks on Smoker the most. Ace is in love with Smoker. Will a detention determine if the love is returned or not? Find out. SmoAce, Yaoi, TeacherxStudent don't read if you don't like Has some humor? but not the genre Don't own One Piece M for mature Please review? For me? XD


**I don't own One Piece or the characters... **

**Don't read if you don't like yaoi**

Ace was a pain in the ass high school student. He was smart but does not show if off like some of the other students would as he refused to waste time doing homework. He was just a 'bad-boy' claimed by most of the students and teachers. All his teachers hated him because he was an annoying idiot. He was hated the most by his favorite teacher, Smoker. No one saw or felt the difference but ever since Smoker started a few months ago, Ace limited his annoyance skill on his other teachers and focused most of it on this new teacher. Ace picked on him the most out of anyone in his entire life, even more so than his grandpa, and he hated the man. The reason behind this special annoyance was cause Ace had the biggest crush on Smoker. He was so in love with the man and because the man didn't want anything to do with him because of the rumors, Ace had resorted to pestering Smoker more than anyone to get his attention and maybe a detention or two to spend longer times with this beyond sexy man.

"PORTGAS!" Smoker yelled as he got hit in the head with a balloon filled with white whipped cream, it popped and got whipped cream all over him and his desk. He wiped his eyes and glared at Ace who was smirking

"Oi, oi, how could you know it was me? For all you know it could have been Nami" Ace said pointing to the irritated orange girl and Sanji stood up and glared at him

"Bastard! Don't blame Nami for anything!"

"Blackleg! Sit down!" Smoker yelled and Sanji gave one last glare to Ace before sitting down

"Tell me this Portgas, why would one of my best students do this?"

"Because one could only take so much of your voice and shitty attitude" Ace said with a smirk Smoker calming down his fast rising anger smirked, "Prove to me you didn't do this. Dump your bag on your desk"

Ace rolled his eyes and dropped all his things on the desk. There were many things, many strange things one really would be considered weird to bring at school. There were random lighters even if he didn't even smoke, condoms, bagged ham, turkey and other random meats, a chicken leg bone, a couple of rib bones, Pocky, a hand knife, some goo that he was saving for the best prank of his life, some wrappers, a dildo, a vibrator, lube, a book on sexual positions for men, and the whipped cream and balloons used for the current prank

"Knew it. 5 hour detention"

"5 hours? Isn't that a little extreme? Ace asked as he was holding in his excitement. 5 hours alone with this hunky man

"For this and those non school appropriate items" Smoker said and Ace looked around to see some people blushing and others looking away. Everyone knew he was gay so it didn't really come to a shock he had those items, but to bring them to school was another thing.

Ace turned to Smoker and glared slightly, "Well you should've expected it... telling someone to dump out their bag onto the desk"

Before Smoker could say a thing, the last school bell rang and everyone left the room but him and Ace.

"You clean up that filth you call your stuff, I'll be right back" Smoker said going to the bathroom to was his face and hair of the mess Ace created for him. He growled at his reflection. Ace really did it this time. He rinsed every inch of his face and head before using some paper towels to dry; his hair still damp. Smoker glared at his jacket that had some cream on it and took it off along with his tie

Ace watched with a smirk as the door opened, knowing Smoker was the one coming in. Though, his smirk weakened as the man came in with visibly damp hair and his jacket and tie off. Smoker saw the smirk fall from Ace's face and smirked himself

"What? Now you're feeling the effects of your stupidity?" Smoker asked and Ace glared

"Never! Cause I ain't stupid" Ace said and grinned, "I just thought you look better with that white stuff all over you" Ace said, internally chuckling at his own gutter moment but really couldn't get his mind off of Smoker, 'He is too damn sexy with damp hair... if only I could run my hands through it'

"You goddamn brat. You need to learn respect for your elders!" Smoker yelled and Ace sighed knowing he didn't catch his dirty joke but oh well

Ace leaned onto his desk as he watched Smoker go to his, "Soooo Smokey, I'm all yours for the next five hours, what would you want me to do?" Ace asked, having a sexy like smirk on his face

Smoker not looking up from his desk answered, "Write a 5 page paper, front to back, on how not to act in school"

'Damn... he's oblivious' Ace thought with a pout... his come-on was a complete failure. Ace sighed before getting out 5 pieces of paper and started tapping his pencil on the paper for a few minutes

Smoker growled deeply before snapping, "Write the damn paper dammit!"

"Alright!" Ace yelled back before writing a word or two before getting out a piece of meat and started eating it.

**"WAKE UP!"** **BAAAAM!**

Ace woke up, jumping out of the seat wondering what the hell happened. Ace looked up to see Smoker with a big smirk and a giant book he used to slam on his desk. Did... did he have another narcoleptic attack? So Smoker...

"Damn Smokey" Ace said rubbing his head... Smoker didn't need to scare the shit out of him

"Don't fall asleep in detention!" Smoker said and Ace glared

"I have narcolepsy damn it. Like I could help it!"

"No excuse"

"It is too! I have attacks all the time!" Ace said and pouted when Smoker said 'no excuse' again in a stern strict voice; it almost made him want to cry. Ace went back to his seat and started to do his paper. Smoker, at his desk watched Ace for a few minutes until Ace looked to him

"What?"

"Why do you annoy everyone?" Smoker asked and Ace smirked slightly

"I don't annoy everyone"

"That's a lie" Smoker said and Ace's smirk grew

"No it isn't. I don't annoy friends" Ace said and Smoker growled

"Smartass. Then answer this. Why me? Why do you annoy me the most out of everyone?" Smoker asked looking serious, "What did I ever do to you? Mad about a bad grade? Pissed that I called you out on an answer you didn't know? What?"

Ace stared as he had no idea how to respond until a brilliant one went through his mind. Smirking, Ace thought if he couldn't think of really how to respond in a way that the oblivious person would realize, then he should respond physically. Ace got up and walked to Smoker's desk where the other male was sitting at

"There is one thing you did" Ace said leaning towards him

Smoker narrowed his eyes, "Which is?"

"You being too damn sexy for your own good" Ace responded leaning over the desk in full and capturing his favorite teacher in lip-lock. Ace pulled back from a stunned teacher and decided to continue talking

"I'll ask again, I'm all yours for 5 hours, what do you want me to do?" Ace said again, a little slower

Smoker, after the initial shock, blushed slightly realizing all the tiny hints that Ace pulled off, not only this detention, or the others, but in class too, "Oh hell no!"

"Oh come on Smokey, I'll make it worth your while" Ace said in a seductive tone and gently rubbed the top part of Smoker's arm feeling the strong muscles that were there

Smoker pushed the arm away, "Kid, I'm a teacher, you're a student, no I'm your teacher and you're my student! Hell I'm 17 years older than you"

"And you're sexy as hell" Ace said with a grin and Smoker pushed him back more

"Stop saying that!"

"But it's true!" Ace said tying to kiss Smoker again, when he was stopped and Ace glared

"You know the other thing you did to me was take my heart. That was off limits to everyone but friends and family on the strict level of only friend and family zones. It's your fault. Take responsibility" Ace said seriously and Smoker looked serious too

"It's not my fault that you have bad taste!"

"Aww, Smokey, don't say that, you're-"

"Shut up kid, don't even say it! This is wrong. Just forget about your crappy crush on me!"

"But! But... its not a crush... I love you Smokey" Ace said and Smoker looked to him and glared and was about to say something there was a knock at the door

"Smoker, sir? Can I get some help with some things?"

"Tashigi" Smoker said as the door was opening

Ace smirked, "Well I can't get to my chair in time so" Ace hopped over Smoker's desk and hid under it

"Kid don't hide there" Smoker frantically whispered, but it was too late cause Tashigi came in. If Ace left now it would look horrible on his part as a teacher... and all those long detentions he gave him... he would be fired on the spot, if not arrested

'Please make this quick Tashigi' Smoker thought and sighed, "What is it you need help with?"

"Well there are some questions I have to ask about some paperwork

"Ok, let me see" Smoker said as Tashigi gave him the paperwork. Ace smirked as he saw Smoker scoot his chair in further. Ace couldn't help himself, it was too tempting. He gently grabbed Smoker's thigh and gently and slowly moved upwards

Smoker bit his tongue to not resort to the gasp that wants to come out. Smoker gently kicked Ace away and he knew Tashigi saw that but she said nothing. Smoker hoped that kicked worked but Ace was persistent. He full on grabbed his clothed member

Smoker bit the inside of his lip knowing he couldn't ever do a thing about it. Damn this kid, Smoker will kill him for this

Answering one of Tashigi's questions, Smoker froze when feeling Ace slowly, sexily and slowly pull down the zipper of his pants with his teeth

"Is there something wrong Smoker?" Tashigi asked concerned as seeing Smoker flinch was not common at all

"No, nothing's wrong" Smoker said in a slightly strained voice, fighting back a blush. He knew if Ace was going to do this now, he wouldn't know if he could handle not making a sound. It was, after all, a looooooong time since anyone has ever touched his this way, "Show me the next thing"

Tashigi gave the paper to Smoker, who looked at it

"Well this question asks what do you think your students like about your teaching skills" Smoker said

"Why, when we have those class evaluations?" Tashigi asked confused

"I... don't know" Smoker said. He actually does know but his mind went completely blank when he felt cold fingers gently guide his hot member out of his boxers and pants

"You feeling ok Smoker?"

Smoker almost gasped as Ace started stroking him and he couldn't kick him away or this time he would be caught and being in this situation with a student under his desk and his dick hanging out of his pants at the same time was not one he wanted to be in. Goddamn this kid had amazing fingers, they pumped the member to full life . Shit

'Only if he did that with his mou-' Smoker thought and forcibly cut himself off, "Uh... yeah, I'm just... tired" Smoker said and Ace chuckled

'Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah, you're tired alright~!' Ace sang in his head and leaned to the member and licked the tip gently and circled around the slit. Smoker groaned slightly and was very ashamed he had made a sound, he was stronger than that

"Smoker?" Tashigi asked and Smoker clenched his eyes as Ace took in his whole length and started sucking

"Smoker, are you ok?" Tashigi asked more worried now than ever

"I... have... a headache" Smoker said strained and was surprised that he got that out as well as he did

"hard day?"

"Portgas again. That idiot needs to learn respect and stop being the annoying ass he is" Smoker said

Hearing that, Ace bit his member, hard enough for him to feel but not hard enough to hurt, and scraped them down against the whole length of the sensitive skin causing Smoker to groan again

"What are you going to do about that kid Smoker? Nothing works, not detentions"

Smoker smirked, "Ohh, I know exactly what to do"

Ace moaned slightly around the member and Smoker froze mentally as he said what he wanted to say but his mind thought of him taking over his desk. Ace started sucking harder and harder until Smoker gripped the edges of his desk and bit his lip harder as he came

"Smoker you ok?"

Smoker forcing himself to breathe normally, "I keep telling you I'm fine, just a really bad headache"

"Need Tylenol?"

"No, I'll wait until I get home" When you leave lock the door please. I need to do work peacefully" Smoker said and Tashigi nodded

"Ok, thanks for helping me Smoker, hope your headache goes away soon" Tashigi said, leaving with her paperwork. After Tashigi closed and locked the door, Smoker pulled his chair back to glare at the now smirking teen

"Portgas!"

"Yes?" Ace asked licking his lips of any excess cum

"Never do that again!" Smoker yelled and Ace pouted

"Why? Even if you weren't exactly making any sounds, you loved every second of it, why else would you have stayed there?" Ace asked sitting on his desk with a big grin, "Just admit you liked it"

"I couldn't do anything you brat! I would've been arrested" Smoker said looking to the side as he realized that Ace had, at some point under his desk, taken off his shirt

"You loved it, you want to take me right on this desk, I sensed it when I sucked you off" Ace said and Smoker blushed slightly

"Don't say it like that"

"Blowjob, BJ, made you jizz, jerked you off with my tongue?" Ace asked and Smoker hit his head with his hand and Smoker walked to him and pinned him to the desk

"I hate you" Smoker said before kissing Ace fully on the lips. Ace kissed back happily with passion

"You made me a bad teacher" Smoker said after he broke the kiss

"Why?"

"You blew me... and I liked it" Smoker said and glared at Ace when he grinned, "Stop grinning kid, it's bad. You're underage too. Shit I'm screwed"

"No you're not, my 18th birthday is in a few months" Ace said and grinned, "Plus you didn't force me to do anything and I'm willing as hell for anything"

Smoker shook his head, "You're a problem child, Smoker said starting to kiss the student's neck. Smoker knew Ace was sort of his type but didn't go for it until now

"Mmm Smokey, ahh" Ace moaned out grabbing his still damp whitish hair that turned him on more, "Mmm... have I ever told you how damn sexy you are with damp hair? Cause you are"

Smoker shook his head again and he could see and feel the bulge in Ace's pants

"I can't do this" Smoker said getting off of Ace causing Ace to sit up with a confused look on his face

"What? Why?" Ace asked also looking sad

"Don't give me that look, you're still underage no matter when your birthday is" Smoker said and Ace looked down and off to the side, "but"

"But what?" Ace asked looking sad but had some hope.

Smoker gently grabbed Ace's chin and turned him to look at him directly in the eyes, "But if you're willing to wait those few months, I'll make you're birthday special"

Ace's sadness instantly turned to hope, "Do you mean? That we?"

"Together? I guess, so yeah" Smoker said and Ace's happiness shone through every inch of his face and hugged him

"I love you Smokey~!" Ace said and Smoker smiled and brought the kid closer to him

"I guess I love you too" Smoker said backing up from the hug and had a serious look on his face, "Now go finish that essay"

"WHAT!?"

"You have detention, just do it" Smoker said and Ace pouted with big eyes, big wet puppy eyes

"But... Smokey... I love you, you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Ace asked out as cutely as he could and Smoker looked to him and groaned putting a hand to his forehead looking down

"I just hope that doesn't affect me in class" Smoker said and Ace hugged him

"Yay~ you're the best Smoker~!" Ace said

"You're going to be the death of me" Smoker said and Ace smirked

"... Does that whole wait for my birthday thing involve kissing?" Ace asked hopeful it wasn't

"Nah, above the belt is allowed" Smoker said and Ace excitedly pulled him into a passionate make-out session

"Best detention ever!"

**What have I done? Lol Poor Tashigi never knew...**

**There would be another part to it, a little longer, might get it done this weekend XD**

**Pleas review and tell me if you like it, but don't review if you're going to say you don't like it.**

**Thanks**

**enjoy~**


End file.
